


O mlk é liso

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, ChanBaek - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Baekhyun, conhecido por muitos como "Baekhyun, o esquentadinho" é , há pouco mais de três anos, atacante no time de futebol Barcelona. Chanyeol é coreano e zagueiro do time Real Madrid. Toda vez que um time confronta o outro, os dois jogadores se bicam.Em um dos últimos jogos da temporada, que valia a classificação para as grandes finais, ambos se metem em uma confusão de proporções inesperadas e são expulsos do jogo, mas o que ninguém poderia adivinhar é que aquela expulsão poderia tornar dois rivais em grandes amantes.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	O mlk é liso

**Author's Note:**

> (plot 40) "X, conhecido por muitos como ""X, o esquentadinho"", é coreano e, há pouco mais de três anos, atacante no time de futebol Barcelona. Y é coreano e zagueiro do time Real Madrid. Toda vez que um time confronta o outro, os dois jogadores se bicam.  
> Em um dos últimos jogos da temporada, que valia a classificação para as grandes finais, Barcelona e Real Madrid se enfrentam. Porém, já era final do segundo tempo de jogo e nenhum times havia feito gols. X, desesperado por fazer com que seu time ganhe, tenta fazer um gol, mas o problema é que Y o derruma de propósito e X perde as estribeiras. Após se levantar de sua queda, parte para cima de Y. Os dois são expulsos do jogo (levam cartão vermelho), mas o que ninguém poderia adivinhar é que aquela expulsão poderia tornar dois rivais grandes amantes."

_“O mlk é liso”:_

_Aquele que é driblador e dificilmente é parado, a não ser, geralmente, com falta._

Havia uma pequena lista de coisas que Byun Baekhyun detestava, e quase todos os itens faziam referência ao maior alvo de seu ódio: Park Chanyeol. Aquele não era um bom método de se resolver por dentro com seus problemas de autocontrole, mas achava ridícula a forma como ele conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

Enquanto amarrava meticulosamente os cadarços de sua chuteira novinha da _Nike_ , só conseguia pensar naquilo: nas tatuagens feias que ele tinha pelo corpo, no cabelo horrível que ia até o ombro, na boca por onde saíam meia dúzia de porcarias toda vez em que o zagueiro perdia algum lance importante. Ele gostava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa — até mais do que jogar futebol, deveria admitir —, vê-lo puto da vida. Não sabia dizer quando havia começado todo aquele desgosto, mas conseguia distinguir em um passado distante um resquício de mágoa por ter sido maltratado por aquele protótipo de ser humano.

Ser um astro de futebol era o sonho de moleque de Baekhyun. Desde pequeno, ele sempre se dedicou a correr atrás daquele esporte: implorou para que o pai o colocasse em uma escolinha, para que ganhasse uma chuteira boa, e sempre gostou de treinar até que todos os músculos doessem. Aos quinze, recebeu a proposta para participar do sub-15 de um time pequeno de Seul e se viu, pela primeira vez, diante de seu maior sonho. Estava um passo mais próximo de se realizar como profissional naquela área e, embora os jogos fossem sempre muito vazios e em campos de gramados maltratados contra times do interior, Baekhyun nunca ergueu um dedo sequer para reclamar de sua situação. Ele perseverava com o mesmo pique que um jogador da seleção coreana teria no meio de uma copa do mundo porque acreditava que deveria dar o sangue em qualquer ocasião.

Até mesmo um simples treino se tornava uma grande competição para ele.

Quando terminou o ensino médio, se perdeu um pouquinho nas opções porque não queria ir para uma faculdade. Ele não se via em uma sala de aula, aprendendo coisas chatas só para aproveitar a bolsa de esportista que tinha sido oferecida a ele. Sentiu medo. Sentiu vontade de desistir e jogar no lixo o esforço que fazia desde pequeno, porque entrar naquele mundo era difícil e muitas vezes também podia ser cruel. Seu pai, como um empresário não-oficial, tinha que se esquivar constantemente de propostas suspeitas e altamente indecorosas, muitas vezes vindas de empresários e malfeitores sujos que se aproveitavam de pessoas como Baekhyun. Pessoas que apenas queriam realizar sonhos e que infelizmente acabavam na mão de sujeitos aproveitadores.

Ele sempre seria grato ao pai, porque jamais chegaria ao Barcelona se não tivesse aquele apoio desde o começo. Se pudesse mudar apenas uma coisinha em sua carreira, teria sido aquela porcaria de passagem pelo Real Madrid, que durara uma semana.

Não que odiasse o time; fidelidade no futebol é algo comprável. Jogadores sempre eram fiéis ao time que pagava seu salário e isso era senso comum. A questão é que, em 2016, Baekhyun experimentara os piores sete dias de sua vida porque não sabia lidar com _ele_.

Ser um coreano de vinte e dois anos pulando de galho em galho entre times da Europa já era difícil por causa do racismo que corria solto não só entre a torcida, mas que também era perpetuado entre os próprios jogadores. Por isso, quando se viu no mesmo time em que Park Chanyeol estava, teve a doce ilusão de que ele seria um aliado. Que talvez pudessem criar uma boa cumplicidade e que construiriam uma frente poderosa de coreanos em um time tradicional espanhol. Porque mesmo diante de tantas nacionalidades diferentes — como a de Marco, um chileno, e a de Gabriel, um brasileiro — eles ainda eram invisíveis.

Aquela esperança de criancinha iludida se desmanchou quando teve o primeiro treino fechado com a camisa 12 do Real Madrid.

— Ei, cara, quer treinar passe comigo? — Indagou, em sua língua nativa, aproximando-se dele sem qualquer vergonha. Tinha aprendido a ser daquele jeitinho durante suas passagens por outros times: Baekhyun não tinha papas na língua e não se deixava intimidar por ninguém.

No entanto, quando Chanyeol se virou para encará-lo, sentiu um pouquinho de medo. Ele era alto, já sabia daquilo, mas havia algo no olhar do camisa 04 que o deixava com a boca seca. Ele era uns três anos mais velho e tinha um jeito assustador, usando a altura e os músculos para afugentar qualquer pessoa que se atrevesse a chegar perto de si. Um olhar de pura superioridade, como se ele valesse mais por estar há mais tempo no time. — E quem é você?

Baekhyun queria se enfiar debaixo da terra, mas aos poucos passou de intimidado para completamente _puto_.

— Byun Baekhyun. Ou você estava surdo durante a reunião semanal?

Chanyeol cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. Naquela época, o cabelo dele ainda era bem curtinho, bem aparado, e podia ver com clareza as nuances de ironia em seu rosto. As nuances que o deixariam com um ódio eterno de qualquer coisa que envolvesse aquele homem.

— Olha, _novato_ , eu nem vou me estressar muito porque você claramente não sabe das regras implícitas aqui no time. Mas, vou te dar uma dica: _banco treina com banco_. — Disse com uma suavidade atípica, sorrindo pequeno. Era um costume do elenco do time assustar os jogadores mais novos porque sempre se divertiam com o que vinha depois. Alguns deles se humilhavam mais um pouquinho, outros realmente acatavam a sugestão e treinavam com os reservas, mas Baekhyun foi um ponto fora da curva.

Ele engoliu a raiva que sentia, e Chanyeol poderia dizer o momento exato em que aquilo aconteceu; afastou-se, pisando duro, saindo do campo de treinamento e indo direto para o interior do clube, onde ficavam os vestiários. Até tentou se explicar para os colegas do time, mas não pensou que o rapazinho estava sendo sincero, então deixou para lá.

Esse _deixar para lá_ se tornou motivo para brigas intensas que duraram seis dias. Durante seis dias, Byun Baekhyun parecia estar mais do que disposto a arrancar o fígado do zagueiro do time com as mãos e sem anestesia, e Park Chanyeol entrou naquela onda e também parecia estar bem confortável com a ideia de pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo — pela cueca Calvin Klein que ele tanto promovia em comerciais — na trave do gol até que fechassem o clube pelo resto do dia.

Quando foi realocado para o Barcelona, Baekhyun quis causar um escândalo gigantesco. Era absurdo que fosse justamente o lado injustiçado e obrigado a trocar de clube quando não tinha culpa nenhuma no cartório. Ora, por que deveria ser responsabilizado pela babaquice do camisa 04? A única coisa que o deixou quieto foi ver, com os próprios olhos, a quantia gorda que estava rolando pela troca.

No futebol, a fidelidade é facilmente comprada, e quanto mais, melhor. Um jogador que custa cinco milhões com certeza faz mais sucesso entre os companheiros de time do que um que custa um milhão de euros. Em 2016, o valor de mercado dado a Baekhyun pelo Real Madrid fora de apenas um milhão. Diante dos cinco milhões de euros ofertados pelo Barcelona — ainda que fosse pouco quando comparado ao preço dos jogadores mais experientes —, ele estava mais do que pronto para se ajoelhar e dizer amém para tudo que envolvesse aquele clube. Depois de um tempo se preparando nos bastidores e envolvido com outros tipos de atividade, porque tinha um _rostinho bonito demais para ser desperdiçado_ , foi anunciado oficialmente como parte do elenco em meados 2017.

E assim foi dada a largada para muitos jogos atuando como reserva, que não lhe davam nenhuma sensação de derrota. Diferente da sensação que tivera dentro do Real Madrid, o Barcelona lhe passava segurança. Seus companheiros não se importavam com o fato de que era um esquenta-banco nos primeiros meses, um cristal a ser lapidado, e se viu crescer muito ali. Muito mais do que cresceria em qualquer outro canto. Por esse e outros motivos, Baekhyun sentia um ódio especial a tudo que vinha do Real.

Os clássicos eram constantes, mas nem sempre era exigido.

Só jogou com Park Chanyeol em 2018, e foi exatamente naquele jogo em que consolidou para sempre sua alcunha de _Baekhyun, o esquentadinho_. Não era exatamente o que pretendia quando entrou em campo para jogar, porque quase sempre era um jogador bom e comportado, mas vê-lo naquela porcaria de campo o tirou do sério desde o primeiro instante. Ter que apertar a mão dele como se fossem parceiros foi pior ainda e Baekhyun quis entrar em combustão espontânea, mas teve que se contentar com a diplomacia _futebolística_.

O que deveria ter sido um pequeno amistoso se tornou uma batalha por sangue. Como atacante, ele era um talento nato; conseguia se infiltrar nas fraquezas das barreiras do Real Madrid e era muito intenso no que fazia. Ou voltava da grande área com um gol feito ou voltava de lá com uma careta feia e assustadora. Não existia um meio termo, e a presença de Chanyeol na zaga não era exatamente um empecilho. Por melhor que fosse o desempenho do coreano, era quase impossível parar o mais novo e isso começava a refletir no placar: por causa de duas assistências do atacante, o Barcelona estava levando por 3 a 1. Era apenas um amistoso, mas ele também começou a se inflamar e a ser mais incisivo na marcação, derrubando-o mais vezes do que seria apropriado.

Na quinta vez, Baekhyun estourou por completo. Estava prestes a entrar na área com a bola, pronto para tocar para um colega de time e, por um erro de cálculo, esqueceu da existência do zagueiro de quase dois metros do Real Madrid. Tão certo quanto as folhas caem das árvores, ele se viu estatelado no gramado bem cuidado em questão de segundos, sentindo uma dor vergonhosa no ombro direito onde entrara em um contato violento com Chanyeol. Além da dor, sentiu o sangue ferver quando ele entrou em seu campo de visão com a mão estendida. Levantou-se num pulo, partindo para cima dele, sem encostar de fato em si.

— O que foi, criança? — Indagou, em coreano, rindo do modo irritadiço de Baekhyun. Ele estava ridículo daquela forma: os braços jogados para trás enquanto o peito estava colado ao de Chanyeol, tentando impor ali algum tipo de afronta que não dava muito certo. — Vai tentar me derrubar, baixinho?

— Eu não sou uma criança, seu verme idiota. — Disse entredentes, de cabeça erguida. — Quem você pensa que é? Aquilo foi falta, você não sabe jogar sem fazer falta?

— Você não sabe participar de um amistoso sem avançar na garganta dos jogadores do time adversário? Parece um bebê querendo impor as suas vontades. — Chanyeol usou uma voz fininha de deboche, rindo ao perceber que tinha causado exatamente o efeito desejado. Baekhyun quase partiu para os _finalmentes_ , a raiva escancarada em seu rosto, mas o árbitro impediu que o fizesse com uma mão em seu peito. — Corre para falar com a mamãe, Baekhyun, você não sabe jogar futebol sem chorar para os adultos.

Houve um momento de silêncio perplexo; nenhum dos jogadores que se amontoavam em torno dos dois entendia o que estava acontecendo porque eles articulavam meia dúzia de ofensas na língua nativa, mas entenderam a emoção que ficou visível no rosto do atacante do Barcelona. O rosto dele ficou pálido, e então vermelho, e de repente a mão restritiva do árbitro já não era o suficiente. A marca do soco ficou no rosto de Park Chanyeol por uma semana, enquanto tinha que atender diversos eventos, e ele ficou queimando de ódio nesse meio tempo.

Por causa disso, a lista de coisas que Baekhyun detestava ficava sempre bem guardada em sua fiel mochila vermelhinha da _Nike;_ ela era mais ou menos assim:

Coisas que eu odeio, caso eu me esqueça:

  1. Park Chanyeol
  2. A forma como ele joga
  3. O fato de que ele acha que para ser um bom zagueiro ele precisa ser um babaca que só faz falta
  4. Ter que participar de um Real Madrid x Barcelona
  5. Azeitonas
  6. Sushi
  7. O sorriso de Park Chanyeol, porque eu morro de vontade de desalinhar os dentes daquele babaca metido



A lista seguia por impressionantes vinte itens, todos eles margeando aquele assunto — exceto pelos itens 13 e 17, que falavam de picles e das chuteiras apertadas que vez ou outra era obrigado a promover porque estava em seu contrato —, e ele sempre a tinha por perto. Baekhyun era péssimo controlando a raiva que sentia por Chanyeol e era pior ainda para perdoar os outros.

— E aí, Baekhyun, grande jogo...? — A voz de um de seus colegas de time, Ritchie, tirou-lhe dos eixos por um segundo. Depois dele, Ritchie era o cara mais baixinho do Barcelona, conhecido como _o irlandês_ por causa dos modos gentis e dos cabelos ruivos. Baekhyun o conhecia como _vírgula_ , porque tinha ficado com ele alguma vez em 2019 numa festa e nunca se esquecia de certas coisas. Fora aquele pequeno detalhe, gostava da presença de Ritchie.

— Estou ansioso, Ritz. É complicado ser atacante em um jogo importante desses. — Sorriu pequeno, encostando-se de vez na poltrona que ocupava. — É um grande peso, essas coisas mexem com a nossa cabeça.

— Pelo menos Park Chanyeol não vai estar no jogo.

É claro que ele sabia dos rumores, ele sempre sabia; Chanyeol estava afastado há alguns dias por causa de uma lesão no braço, e a probabilidade de que estivesse em campo naquele jogo era extremamente baixa. Baekhyun quase se sentia triste por ele, porque sabia o quão triste era perder uma partida classificatória, mas não sentia nada além de satisfação em saber que o zagueiro não estaria em seu caminho naquele dia. Em apenas alguns minutos entraria em campo e faria valer o treino pesado daquela semana. Tudo com apenas um objetivo: conseguir uma vaga na final do campeonato europeu.

O capitão riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça. Baekhyun gostava muito dele, mas às vezes achava que estava sozinho naquilo; sua faminha como estressado afastava grande parte dos colegas.

— Não contem com a ausência de Chanyeol. Ele pode ser tão teimoso quanto o nosso Baekhyun. — Ele deixou o vestiário, já totalmente vestido, rindo de alguma piada que nem Baekhyun nem Ritchie tinham entendido.

Ajeitou o cabelo minimamente e trocou a faixa que usava no cotovelo por causa de um machucado ganho durante o treinamento, ignorando a dor aguda que surgiu enquanto fazia aquilo. Em questão de minutos, estava pronto para o jogo de sua vida, e foi com aquele pensamento que rumou para fora do vestiário na direção do corredor onde o resto do time se organizava para entrar em campo. O barulho da multidão de torcedores era absurdo, mas ele nunca conseguia ter o suficiente daquele prestígio; o chão tremia enquanto eles pulavam, antecipando a vinda dos jogadores, um som capaz de ser ouvido até do lado de fora do estádio.

Depois da sensação de levantar uma taça, aquela era a melhor: entrar em campo, deixar um beijo suave nos dedos e então tocar no gramado, acenar para os torcedores e se envolver naquela energia contagiante de semifinal. Baekhyun amava cada instante daquela cena e fazia questão de demonstrar porque sua fama de esquentadinho também acompanhava uma fama de ser um dos jogadores mais apaixonados do Barcelona. Ele era o queridinho da torcida, mesmo que não fosse o melhor entre os jogadores experientes que atuavam junto consigo, e isso nunca falhava em deixá-lo com os olhos molhados. Nunca imaginaria, enquanto moleque, que estaria diante de um momento grandioso como aquele. Tinha a oportunidade de atuar ativamente em um jogo que levaria seu time para uma final grande e aquilo sempre fora um de seus maiores sonhos.

Aquele jogo poderia ter sido incrível.

Poderia ter sido o jogo em que todos os presentes perceberiam o verdadeiro valor de Byun Baekhyun como atacante. Um jogo em que ele não teria problemas para exibir seus talentos natos no futebol. Enfim, perfeito.

Mas _ele_ estava lá.

Park Chanyeol, o zagueiro camisa 04 do Real Madrid, estava entre os jogadores escalados mesmo com o braço todo enfaixado. Baekhyun tinha quase certeza de que aquilo deveria ser proibido, mas estava irritado demais para falar qualquer coisa quando apertou a mão dele no início do jogo, queimando de raiva por dentro ao encará-lo. Depois de anos, imaginava que seu rancor teria sumido, mas ele apenas reforçava mais e mais a cada competição. Continuava sentindo o mesmo ódio pelo mais velho e não achava que algo no mundo pudesse ser mais ridículo do que aquele cabelo preso no alto e as tatuagens que escapavam da camisa branca e dourada. Péssimo. Ele era péssimo, e Baekhyun era pior ainda porque sempre entrava no joguinho de provocações e olhares atravessados.

Todas as vezes em que avançava para a área era marcado por ele, como se fosse um pedido pessoal, e sua vontade de esmagar aquele rostinho pretensioso só dobrava de tamanho conforme o jogo acontecia. Não conseguiu prestar uma assistência e não participou de nenhum lance decisivo, e isso estava começando a deixá-lo mais irritado do que o normal. Queria se destacar mais do que tudo porque o futebol era cruel daquele jeito: os jogadores que não se provassem até o fim da temporada sempre corriam risco de serem cortados do time titular, e ser cortado em 2020 não estava em seus planos.

A situação ficou insustentável de verdade durante um lance aos quarenta do segundo tempo.

Finalmente tivera a oportunidade de roubar a bola de um meio de campo do time adversário e nem mesmo esperou para avançar em território inimigo; às vezes tinha minutos de rebeldia e se recusava a jogar conforme o técnico orientava porque achava uma estupidez segurar o jogo em um placar tão idiota. Céus, estavam na semifinal! Quem vence uma semifinal com o jogo empatado em zero a zero? Baekhyun queria mais. Queria uma vitória fria, com mais pontos de vantagem. Queria passear do outro lado do campo porque sabia que o time tinha capacidade de entregar muito mais do que tinha entregado até aquele momento. Então, ele foi, com a bola grudada no pé, driblando pelo menos dois outros jogadores até finalmente chegar perto da grande área.

Havia uma pessoa bloqueando seu caminho, uma pessoa extremamente desesperada e determinada a fazer _qualquer coisa_ para barrar a vitória do adversário. Tinha aprendido, ainda pequeno, que não deveria sentir medo de nada enquanto estivesse jogando futebol, que dar o sangue era sempre uma das maiores honras que poderia ter como um jogador. Essa máxima continuava de pé e por causa disso não acreditou muito que seria derrubado daquele jeito por Park Chanyeol. Continuou avançando _liso_ pela área, determinado a chegar longe o suficiente para que ficasse livre e fizesse um cruzamento decente para os companheiros de time ainda em movimento.

O futebol sempre seria um esporte muito intuitivo para Baekhyun. Havia o treinamento, é claro que havia, mas quando estava em campo era inevitável ficar imerso em um estado quase que fantasioso, onde ele se tornava uma extensão da bola e dos outros 10 jogadores do time. Era uma sensação gostosa e poderosa, mas que lhe deu alguns segundos de _delay_ até que percebesse que não estava mais com a bola no pé. Então percebeu que, além de ter perdido um lance de ouro, estava estatelado no gramado, jogado por cima do zagueiro do Real e sentindo uma dor absurda subindo pelo pé esquerdo onde o contato tinha sido forte. Não era uma dor de fratura, mas era ruim o suficiente para que seus olhos lacrimejassem.

— Baekhyun, você está bem? — O capitão do Barcelona, Leo, aproximou-se do atacante com cuidado, lançando um olhar nervoso a Chanyeol. Estendeu a mão para o companheiro, mas Baekhyun parecia estar mais interessado em se erguer sozinho e partir para cima do adversário. — Ele levou cartão vermelho, não faz isso!

Tentar impedir Baekhyun era um esforço em vão. O estádio — que até então se enchia de vaias e xingamentos direcionados à Chanyeol por causa de sua falta praticamente criminosa — entrou em um silêncio profundo quando ele se assomou sobre o zagueiro, compensando a diferença de altura com um aperto forte em sua camisa e uma expressão de puro ódio.

— Vai chorar, Baekhyun? — Ele murmurou, sustentando a mesma expressão com um olhar intenso que parecia atravessar o mais novo. 

— Eu vou te dar um soco e você vai ver o que é jogo de contato, seu babaca petulante. — Vociferou ao apertar mais ainda a camisa dele entre os dedos, sentindo o tecido esticar até quase rasgar. Sentia as mãos dos companheiros de time tentando fazer com que largasse Chanyeol, mas não estava disposto a ceder tão cedo. — Você faz ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? Da dor que eu estou sentido? Porra, você poderia ter destruído a minha carreira!

— Baekhyun, para, você vai levar cartão vermelho também! — Leo gritou, em inglês, tentando se enfiar no meio dos dois, junto com o capitão do Real.

Chanyeol piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que responder a ele. Estava sempre disposto a partir p’ra briga com Baekhyun, mas não tinha medido o teor de sua atitude; na realidade, nunca tivera um contato tão violento com ele até aquele momento. O futebol estava cheio de casos de jogadores que tinham que se aposentar depois de sofrerem fraturas causadas por carrinhos dados no calor do jogo, e ele poderia muito bem ter sido um daqueles casos. Ele estava mancando enquanto o empurrava pelo campo, gritando meia dúzia de coisas em uma mistura de espanhol e coreano proferidas por uma voz meio embargada. Ele sentia dor e essa nunca fora a intenção de Chanyeol, mas seu remorso acabou quando levou um soco bem no meio do rosto, fazendo com que saísse de órbita por alguns segundos. _Ótimo._ Já que estava expulso...

⚽...⚽...⚽

— Sinto muito, Baekhyun, você vai ter que ficar afastado de jogos e treinos até essa lesão melhorar.

Baekhyun estava ainda mais irritado do que antes.

O primeiro motivo era aquela porcaria de lesão que só existia porque Park Chanyeol tinha sido mau caráter o suficiente para entrar com um carrinho perigoso em sua perna. Trincara um osso e por pouco escapou de uma fratura, mas estava condenado a ficar de molho por um mês e meio até que estivesse recuperado.

O segundo motivo era que, por causa daquele lance, o Real Madrid conseguiu pontuar durante a prorrogação e o Barcelona estava oficialmente de fora da final do campeonato europeu. Não havia palavra de consolo que seus companheiros deixassem escapar enquanto se apertavam na enfermaria do estádio que diminuísse sua raiva, porque ele sabia que tudo teria sido diferente se ele não tivesse sido derrubado daquele jeito tão bruto. Para completar o cenário do caos, estava chorando porque a porcaria do analgésico ainda não fazia efeito e ele _odiava_ chorar na frente dos outros.

Um a um, os outros jogadores deixaram a enfermaria para seguirem até o vestiário, deixando-o à sós com Leo. — Eu não quero te dar uma bronca porque o técnico e a administração vão fazer isso.

— Então não dê. — Sussurrou, virando o rosto para observar o padrão roxo e amarelo nas paredes da enfermaria. Era brega, mas era brega de um jeito reconfortante e servia para prender sua atenção enquanto evitava o olhar pesado do capitão do time. Ele se sentou na beirada da maca, pousando uma das mãos sobre a perna dele, atraindo sua atenção.

— Baek, você precisa trabalhar isso ou toda vez que nós jogarmos com o time dele você vai ser expulso. Estou falando como seu amigo, sabe? Não quero que você tenha que deixar o time por causa de uma rixa besta. Nós gostamos muito de você.

— Leo, ele é insuportável! Não é uma rixa besta! Eu não entendo como tanta gente pode babar ovo de um cara tão mesquinho e narcisista, é incrível.

Ele suspirou, brincando distraidamente com o gel da compressa que estava na perna de Baekhyun com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

— Já parou para pensar que ele talvez tenha passado a ideia errada?

Olhou para o capitão, ultrajado.

— A ideia errada?! Não acredito que você está tomando o lado daquele imbecil. Ele é chato, tem um cabelo feio, tem um espanhol _péssimo_ , só sabe olhar para o próprio umbigo e nem é um zagueiro tão bom assim.

Leo riu, balançando a cabeça e se levantando da maca. — Tá bom, Baekhyun. De qualquer forma, você fez um bom jogo hoje e vai poder descansar por um tempo antes de voltar a treinar. Não se cobre tanto.

Foi deixado sozinho logo em seguida, e aos poucos sentiu o analgésico levar a melhor sobre si, acalmando os ânimos. Estava tão sereno que quase poderia pedir desculpas a Chanyeol, mas com sorte ficaria sozinho até que a equipe médica chegasse para removê-lo do estádio. Baekhyun não queria _odiar_ aquele homem, mas enquanto olhava para o hematoma assustador em sua perna não conseguia ver motivos para que não o fizesse.

⚽...⚽...⚽

Sua vida estava se tornando em um grande filme de comédia e não sabia como sair da porcaria do cinema.

Depois de ser mandado para casa com uma lesão na perna e a promessa de que tudo ficaria bem em menos de dois meses, estava sofrendo as punições administrativas e pessoais como consequência do que fez em campo. Ora, como ele poderia adivinhar que teria os culhões para dar um soco no zagueiro do Real Madrid? Sequer estava pensando direito quando fez aquilo, mas aparentemente aquela não era uma desculpa válida; seu pai estava furioso e a cereja do bolo era que queria que fosse à festa de aniversário na casa de Chanyeol. Preferia a morte, mas não tinha opção senão acatar _gentilmente_ aquele convite todo decorado que chegou em seu apartamento.

Era a fórmula perfeita para o caos: ele, um lugar fechado, a coleção de facas de prata, que todo milionário tinha e não usava, e seu inimigo mortal.

Não queria admitir que estava ansioso porque não sabia dizer quais eram suas expectativas para a noite, mas se esforçou mais do que gostaria de admitir na hora de se vestir com a sua melhor camisa vermelha — da marca de grife para a qual estaria modelando pelos próximos 10 meses — e um jeans bonito que o deixava bem apresentável. Era ruim passar a calça por cima da região lesionada e era pior ainda ter que sair de casa usando uma muleta, mas se evitasse o Park durante a festa inteira a humilhação seria bem menor.

A casa do camisa 04 em Madrid era... excêntrica. Para não dizer _de extremo mau gosto_. Baekhyun odiava aquela tendência em mansões sem graça, com muito vidro e poucas cores do lado de fora, porque tudo parecia ser feito do mesmo material que os viadutos da Espanha. Ele estava cansado de concreto e muito acostumado às paredes coloridas e cheias de plantas de seu apartamento. Outra coisa que o incomodava em Chanyeol era a certeza de que nem metade de seu salário ia para doações; Baekhyun tinha optado por viver em um apartamento modesto — com seus luxos, mas bem modesto quando comparado aos de outros jogadores — e um terço de seu salário entrava nos fundos de apoio do Barcelona para resgatar jovens talentos em locais mais pobres. Por outro lado, aquele idiota parecia torrar todo o salário naquele choro da arquitetura que chamava de casa.

A festa estava muito mais agitada do que esperava e contava com uma equipe de segurança invejável. Mesmo em um condomínio fechado, imaginava que ele tivesse sérios problemas com atenção indesejada. Chanyeol estava de pé perto da porta, recebendo um casal de atores que reconheceu de longe, e o notou pouco antes de pisar no gramado de sua casa. Fez uma careta, medindo o jogador da cabeça aos pés, e o olhar desgostoso foi retribuído.

— Baekhyun. Que surpresa. — Ele disse ao erguer a cabeça, sorrindo de maneira falsa. Seu olho ainda estava um pouquinho roxo e isso fez com que uma chama de satisfação se acendesse dentro do Byun.

— Como está o olho, Chanyeol?

— Melhor do que a sua perna, eu imagino. Seu soco é tão bom quanto o de uma criança de dois anos. — Os dois continuaram trocando aqueles sorrisos falsos, cientes de que a imprensa que estava ali tirava foto da interação entre eles; ambos tinham a missão de entregar olhares sociáveis e simpáticos para remediar a confusão que causaram na semifinal. A parte interessante daquela conversa era poder usar um pouco de agressividade para falar no idioma nativo sem correrem o risco de serem pegos pelos repórteres espanhóis. — Quer que eu te arranje uma cadeira de rodas para ficar à vontade na festa?

— Eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você _morra_. — Pontuou com um sorriso gentil e entrou na casa, escondendo a surpresa que tomou conta de si ao notar o quão grande era o interior do lugar.

O mau gosto do lado de fora não se repetia do lado de dentro e Baekhyun quase se vendeu para o piso bem cuidado e para a parede de pedra com a mini cachoeira. O gato em cima do piano branco também era muito atraente, mas balançou a cabeça e mentalizou estar em território inimigo. Aproveitaria a bebida de graça — sem abusar, porque ainda estava tomando remédios — e comeria sem parar por duas horas até que recebesse aval do pai para sair correndo dali e voltar para o conforto de seu lar.

Aquele plano deu certo por algum tempo.

Baekhyun não era um grande fã de festas, ainda que fosse a muitas delas por causa de sua profissão. Ele sempre preferia o momento de voltar para casa, tomar um banho quentinho e se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores para ler um livro legal até que caísse no sono com as luzes acesas. Aqueles ambientes sempre eram desconfortáveis e caóticos, altamente perigosos para alguém como ele: sempre havia uma pessoa maldosa à espreita, infiltrada, esperando que algum famoso se deixasse levar demais por causa do álcool e revelasse coisas interessantes o suficiente para figurarem a capa de algum jornal no dia seguinte. Ele odiava a sensação de se estar em um ninho de cobras.

Na festa de Chanyeol, no entanto, não encontrou aquela tensão constante à qual estava acostumado. Quando pegou uma taça de champanhe e sentou-se em um sofá de couro preto para observar a multidão de famosos e amigos pessoais do jogador, quase se sentiu sozinho. Não havia ninguém ali que o encarasse como se fosse algum tipo de presa e o zagueiro parecia estar muito contente enquanto andava entre uma rodinha e outra, conversando sobre uma infinidade de assuntos com um sorriso tão simpático no rosto que quase parecia ter se transformado em outra pessoa. Grande parte dos convidados eram pessoas familiares; alguns poucos jogadores do Real Madrid, atores e atrizes que tinham participado de comerciais ao lado do Park e amigos de infância que estavam sempre aparecendo em seu Instagram — não que Baekhyun ficasse de olho em sua conta, é claro que não, isso é um absurdo —, e aparentemente aquele era um ambiente seguro.

Pensar naquilo fez com que ficasse tão relaxado que aos poucos foi se esquecendo de que não poderia beber tanto. Ao seu lado, no sofá, recebeu diversas pessoas com conversas passageiras, que não serviam para nada além de reforçar uma estranha solidão que começava a surgir dentro de si. Mais do que detestava estar em festas com pessoas suspeitas, odiava estar sozinho no meio de um monte de gente que não conhecia. Apoiando-se com a muleta, decidiu dar uma volta que não tinha nada a ver com sua vontade de fazer uns carinhos no gato laranja de Chanyeol.

— Está cansado, garoto? Aposto que essa barulheira te deixa super irritado. — Murmurou enquanto fazia uma carícia gentil atrás das orelhas do bichano, sorrindo imperceptivelmente. Começava a falar com animais em público, era oficial: bebeu mais do que deveria.

Do outro lado da sala, Chanyeol acompanhava cada pequeno passo trôpego do atacante. Ele ficou um bom tempo parado ao lado do piano, os dedos ocupados com o carinho que fazia, mas logo se afastou. Riu baixinho consigo ao notar a curiosidade nítida na expressão de Baekhyun, que olhava cada cantinho da sala como se fizesse uma inspeção rigorosa. Seu riso só afrouxou quando percebeu que ele começara a subir as escadas, sozinho, apoiando-se mal e porcamente na muleta e no corrimão.

Ele não gostava muito da atitude do Byun e estava um pouco ressentido por conta do soco que levara, mas um medo estranho tomou conta de si quando o perdeu de vista. Não importava o quanto desgostasse de algo ou alguém, jamais deixaria que se machucassem dentro de sua casa. Subiu as escadas depressa, passando os olhos pelo corredor em busca da figura pequenina do outro.

— Ei, você viu o Baekhyun? — Indagou para um de seus convidados, chegando perto da mesa de sinuca que ficava ao lado do mini bar. Ele parou de jogar e franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça.

— Quem é esse?

— Byun Baekhyun, atacante do Barcelona, Cody! Passou por aqui de muleta e meio bêbado.

— Ah, caramba- eu achei que fosse uma miragem. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Entrou no banheiro de hóspedes, eu acho, estava resmungando algo sobre _dar uma lavada no rosto_.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou rapidamente e correu até alcançar a terceira porta do corredor, que estava entreaberta. Raramente tinha que fiscalizar a presença de convidados no segundo andar de sua casa porque as pessoas sempre ficavam na sala, onde o fervo acontecia. Não fazia _ideia_ de qual era o real estado dele. Bateu na porta, hesitando. — Baekhyun? Posso entrar?

— Vai embora, Chanyeol. — Uma voz meio quebrada soou de dentro do banheiro, acendendo mais uma vez uma luzinha vermelha de alerta dentro de si. Ignorou o pedido e abriu a porta.

Baekhyun tinha caído. Era por isso que não queria que entrasse ali: ele estava estatelado no chão, encostado contra a banheira de porcelana, tentando inutilmente se apoiar com a única perna boa. — Meu Deus, o que aconteceu...?

— Sai daqui, não preciso de gente para rir de mim. — Repetiu, choramingando. Sua expressão era de dor e teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para olhar para outro lugar.

A muleta tinha rolado para debaixo da pia e ele mal a alcançava. Estava mais do que claro que precisava de ajuda e Chanyeol não se importou nem um pouco em encostar a porta e estender as mãos para o mais novo, oferecendo algum apoio.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o rosto sério do zagueiro. Não que esperasse alguma atitude desumana dele, mas estava um pouco aliviado em perceber que ele não riria de si. Aceitou a ajuda e, ainda que seu rosto queimasse com a vergonha que sentia, deixou que fosse erguido no colo e sentado em cima do banco de madeira ao lado da banheira.

— Você se machucou? — Perguntou ao se agachar para alcançar a muleta, visivelmente preocupado. A mente bêbada de Baekhyun começou a pregar peças em si a partir dali.

Talvez não odiasse _tanto_ o cabelo e as tatuagens dele. Chegava a ser bonita a forma como os fios pretos estavam arrumados em um rabo de cavalo e ele ficava muito bem no blazer que usava por cima da camisa branca de botões, linhas e ramificações escapando pelo colarinho e pelas mangas. Park Chanyeol era, infelizmente, muito bonito. Ele pigarreou, tirando-o daquele instante constrangedor de admiração, estendendo para si a muleta.

— Eu... Não sei? Estou meio bêbado. Se bati alguma parte do corpo só vou saber amanhã. — Gemeu desgostoso, desviando o olhar. — Eu não deveria ter bebido tanto, os meus remédios...

Franziu as sobrancelhas, analisando o rosto do mais novo. Ele estava cada vez mais pálido, como se estivesse prestes a passar mal, mas um resquício de rubor em suas bochechas entregava que ainda tinha forças para ser muito orgulhoso.

— Você quer ficar no quarto de hóspedes? Não seria um problema.

— Não! Definitivamente não, eu não vou dormir na casa de _Park Chanyeol_ -

A maior humilhação da noite foi passar mal não apenas na frente dele, mas sim, em cima de seus caros sapatos italianos. Aquilo era a fórmula atualizada para o caos.

Chanyeol ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, tentando decidir se surtava por causa dos sapatos e da calça enquanto segurava o corpo todo mole de Baekhyun em cima do banco para evitar que caísse. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se convencer de que estava tudo bem.

— Puta que pariu. Ok, vamos lavar você e te colocar na porcaria do quarto de hóspedes. — Ele ameaçou reclamar mais uma vez, mas foi calado por um _shh_ agressivo vindo do mais velho. — Sem reclamar, Baekhyun.

Permaneceu encostado contra a parede enquanto deixava que ele cuidasse de si. Não estava em seus planos ficar vulnerável daquele jeito na frente de Chanyeol, mas não teve escolha; deixou que ele passasse um paninho molhado em seu rosto, tirasse seus tênis e escovasse seus dentes — essa foi a parte mais vergonhosa —, sem forças para reclamar da situação. Não era de todo ruim. Ele era muito cuidadoso e parecia ser sincero enquanto fazia aquilo, sem reclamar da bagunça feita nem por um segundo.

Em algum momento entre a parte de escovar os dentes de seu maior adversário e pegar um pijama reserva no armário do banheiro, Baekhyun deu um sinal de vida. Até então estava apenas sentado, os olhos terrivelmente opacos e os lábios secos e arroxeados. Estava quase considerando chamar um médico e deixar que ele assumisse a bronca, porque não sabia se aquilo era apenas efeito do álcool ou se tinha alguma coisa a ver com os remédios que ele estava tomando.

— Obrigado... Você não precisava fazer isso.

Sorriu de um jeito que pareceu estranho até mesmo para si, comprimindo os lábios enquanto ajudava Baekhyun a desabotoar a camisa que usava.

— Eu precisava, sim. Pelo que fiz a você no jogo. — Retrucou em um tom baixo, entregando a ele um moletom mais confortável. O atacante ficou perplexo por algum tempo, encarando-o com se tivesse virado um alienígena. — Você estava certo, Baekhyun, eu poderia ter acabado com a sua carreira para sempre por causa de um lance criminoso.

— Tudo bem, não acabou com nada.

— Mas... Ainda assim, eu sinto que isso aqui — Gesticulou para si e para o mais novo. — é em parte culpa minha. Os remédios, o álcool, a dor. Eu causei isso.

Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça e terminou de se vestir com o pijama emprestado, sentindo-se um pouco enjoado com a conversa e com a dimensão do que tinha acabado de acontecer naquela festa.

Estava na casa de uma das pessoas que mais odiava no mundo, estava machucado por causa dele, tinha feito o favor de vomitar em cima de seus sapatos caros — e em parte do carpete cinza — e agora enfrentava uma... tentativa de reconciliação?

— Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada. Vem, vou te mostrar o quarto.

Seguiu Chanyeol até o final do corredor com alguma dificuldade, equilibrando-se porcamente por causa do estado em que se encontrava. O quarto de hóspedes era pequeno, mas parecia ser muito confortável: o mais velho arrumou a cama para que se ajeitasse ali e deixou o controle da televisão ao seu alcance, ajustando a cortina para que o quarto ficasse escuro.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou, praticamente desabando em cima do colchão macio. Um vaso cheio de plumérias bonitas repousava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e seu olhar ficou preso ali por algum tempo.

— É o mínimo. Hã, você quer que eu pegue água do frigobar? Imagino que vá precisar repor... amanhã. — Ele parecia estar tão constrangido quanto Baekhyun, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com as mãos enquanto andava pelo quarto, ajeitando coisas tão mínimas que chegava a ser engraçado. Deixou duas garrafinhas ao lado de uma cartela de antiácidos e puxou de um armário outro edredom, colocando tudo bem pertinho de Baekhyun como se fosse um pai superprotetor no meio de um surto. — Por que você está rindo?

— Nada, nada. — Enxugou uma lágrima e se ajeitou na cama, pegando o edredom extra para não fazer desfeita.

— Eu vou estar lá embaixo até umas quatro, mas o meu quarto fica do outro lado do corredor. Se precisar de algo pela manhã é só... bater na porta. Tudo bem? E se não conseguir levantar pode gritar.

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol.

Ele parou perto da porta, olhando para Baekhyun de maneira indecifrável.

— Baekhyun?

— Hm?

— Você me perdoa? Por ter feito isso?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, certo de que seu julgamento estava gravemente afetado pelo álcool e pelo sono. Em um dia normal, estaria entrando em combustão espontânea apenas por estar em contato prolongado com aquele homem, mas não era um dia normal. Se fosse um gato, estaria praticamente _ronronando_ depois de ser tão bem cuidado.

— Posso pensar no seu caso? — Sorriu pequeno, o rosto meio enfiado no travesseiro.

Chanyeol também sorriu e por um momento ele até que achou aquele sorriso bem bonitinho.

— Pode. Boa noite, Baekhyun.

⚽...⚽...⚽

Quando acordou, demorou algum tempo para lembrar-se de que tinha caído no sono no quarto de hóspedes da casa de Chanyeol. Ao seu lado, o celular vibrava com inúmeras chamadas perdidas de seu pai e de alguns amigos, todos perguntando onde teria se enfiado.

 _Ops._ Tinha se esquecido que às sextas fazia lives jogando videogames. Pegou o celular e respondeu algumas mensagens, explicando que tinha passado mal e decidira ficar na casa do zagueiro, o que gerou mais uma série de perguntas e um choque generalizado no grupo de mensagens dos jogadores do Barcelona. A maioria dos colegas estava perguntando se ele precisava de ajuda para esconder o corpo; Baekhyun riu baixinho, fazendo uma careta ao sentir a cabeça doer por causa da ressaca. Tinha dormido até onze da manhã e nem isso fora o suficiente para livrá-lo daquela dor horrível.

Rolou para o lado na cama e engoliu um antiácido com uns bons goles de água antes de se levantar, esfregando os olhos e olhando ao redor. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, como Chanyeol tinha deixado na noite anterior, e suas roupas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas em cima da poltrona, em um dos cantos do quarto. Não sabia em que momento da noite ele tinha deixado as peças ali, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao perceber o gesto.

Um cheiro gostoso e adocicado o atingiu assim que saiu do quarto e começou a avançar pelo corredor, vindo do andar de baixo, e por alguns segundos quis fugir pela janela porque aquilo era um pouco demais: além de ter dormido por ali também seria acordado com um café da manhã caseiro? Ele realmente parecia estar se esforçando para ser perdoado.

— Eu fiz... panquecas. Nem sei se você gosta, posso comprar ou fazer outra coisa. — Chanyeol disse assim que apareceu na cozinha, admirado com o quão arrumada a casa estava. Sua vergonha aumentou de tamanho porque aquilo significava que tinha sido o último a acordar, com boas horas de vantagem.

— Bom dia. Eu gosto de panquecas, mas não precisava ter se incomodado. — Franziu o cenho e coçou a nuca, sem saber como lidar com aquela situação. O ar estava perceptivelmente tenso.

— Bom dia, por acaso você tinha planos de sair correndo antes que eu te visse? — Ele colocou o prato cheio de panquecas em cima da mesa ao lado de uma jarra de suco de laranja, rindo baixinho.

Baekhyun sentou-se de maneira mecânica, evitando o olhar dele ao abaixar a cabeça. Por que diabos tinha que ter uma ressaca tão ruim depois de beber tão pouco? — Bom, sim, e você frustrou esses planos com sucesso.

Ele tomou um lugar à frente do mais novo e começou a comer, despreocupado, como se fossem dois amigos tomando café da manhã juntos. Como se fosse um hábito.

— Não tem porquê fugir. Você não fez nada de errado, eu estava apenas te ajudando.

Fitou Chanyeol por um tempo, brincando com as mangas do moletom que usava. Não queria admitir — nem mentalmente — que tinha se aconchegado muito bem na cama e no pijama porque ambos tinham o cheiro bom do perfume caro que ele usava. Apesar de sóbrio, sua impressão de que ele era muito bonito se manteve e achou isso ligeiramente _perigoso_. Por ter acordado há pouco tempo, o cabelo longo ainda estava um pouco bagunçado e a camiseta grande escorregava um pouco pelos ombros largos.

Baekhyun precisava engolir aquele café da manhã e sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

— Eu só não acho que a gente tem que fingir que somos amigos. Nossa missão era fazer sala durante a festa e deixar que nos fotografassem assim. — Murmurou, sem realmente acreditar naquelas palavras, se deliciando com o sabor da comida. Ele era bom naquilo.

— _Ouch_. Você é bem ácido quando quer.

— O que eu não entendo é o que estamos fazendo aqui.

Limpou a boca com o guardanapo de pano e o jogou em cima da mesa, finalmente se irritando um pouco com o jeito teimoso do atacante. Não queria ter demonstrado seu lado gentil e afetuoso para _ele_ , mas tinha acontecido de maneira involuntária e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar aquilo.

— Caramba, Baekhyun, eu vou mesmo ter que desenhar isso para você. Vamos lá: eu errei muitas vezes com você, entrei no seu joguinho de ódio declarado e por causa disso deixei de pesar muitas das minhas decisões. Uma delas aconteceu no último jogo, em que eu _quase_ quebrei a sua perna. — Disse entredentes, o tom controlado apesar da expressão irritada. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos sobre a mesa. — O que eu quero é que você entenda que eu estou levantando uma bandeira branca. Pode continuar com a merda do seu ressentimento se quiser, mas eu estou tentando pedir _desculpas_ das formas que posso. Se o meu jeito de pedir desculpas não é o suficiente para a Vossa Alteza de merda, me avise de maneira mais clara.

Piscou algumas vezes, atônito.

— Desculpas?

— É, desculpas. Já ouviu falar em arrependimento?

Ficou em silêncio enquanto digeria o que Chanyeol tinha falado, perguntando-se como diabos continuaria a ser orgulhoso do jeito que era quando ele o desarmava daquela maneira tão eficiente.

— Desculpa, não queria ter soado ingrato.

— Mas soou. Bem ingrato.

Deixou os talheres em cima do prato, olhando para ele com uma pontinha de raiva. — Chanyeol, você tem que entender que eu sou sim _muito_ cabeça dura e teimoso, não é tão fácil para mim mudar tudo o que eu penso de uma hora pra outra. A forma como você me tratou enquanto estávamos juntos no Real Madrid me machucou e me deixa chateado até hoje. Eu era um novato, entrando no meu primeiro time grande e encontrando alguém familiar, uma inspiração, e fui jogado no lixo.

Ele deixou os ombros caírem, assentindo em concordância. Não se orgulhava de ter agido daquela maneira, porém fora tão infantil quanto ele ao deixar aquela primeira impressão se arrastar e se consolidar.

— Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, não foi a coisa certa a se fazer.

— É, não foi. Eu fui um babaca muitas vezes depois disso e eu sei muito bem do que eu fiz, mas você é tão culpado quanto eu. Esse tipo de coisa não some com um café da manhã, por mais que ele esteja _delicioso_.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, trocando olhares pouco amistosos, até que a atmosfera tensa explodiu com risadas conjuntas. Foi tão natural rir do olhar surpreso do Park que até ficou um pouco assustado por dentro. O mais velho voltou a comer, balançando a cabeça enquanto tentava reordenar os pensamentos que iam e vinham a um milhão por hora.

— Posso te acompanhar nas sessões de fisioterapia? — Deixou escapar entre uma garfada e outra, analisando a expressão de Baekhyun. — Saiu no jornal que você ia começar a frequentá-las na semana que vem...

Deu de ombros, tentando esconder ao máximo o quão ansioso ficara com aquele pedido.

— Tudo bem, se você for aguentar um marmanjo gritando de dor a cada cinco segundos. Não vai ser como passear no shopping, sabe?

— Eu posso te buscar de carro e te deixar no seu condomínio depois das sessões.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção do mais velho.

— Você vai passar no drive-thru para me recompensar com sorvete? Porque se não estiver pensando em fazer isso, pode desconsiderar a ideia.

— Até que você é bem espertinho, hein, Baekhyun? — Chanyeol brincou, apreciando a imagem do mais novo por alguns instantes. Ele estava bem bonitinho com o cabelo desarrumado, o moletom maior que si escapando e deslizando pelos dedos delicados frequentemente. — Tudo bem, eu te recompenso com sorvete. Mas você tem que fazer todos os exercícios.

Estendeu a mão por cima da mesa em sua direção, subitamente nervoso. Não sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual tinha feito aquilo, mas era tarde demais; Baekhyun se inclinou e apertou a mão estendida, prolongando o contato por mais tempo do que seria necessário. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu o corpo de Chanyeol, confirmando uma teoria que começava a se desenhar em sua cabeça desde a noite anterior.

O quão tênue seria a tal linha entre o amor e o ódio?

⚽...⚽...⚽

— Eu quero acabar com toda a linhagem da sua família, seu filho da pu-

— Baekhyun, não é só porque o fisioterapeuta não entende coreano que você pode xingá-lo livremente. — Cortou o mais novo, ignorando o aperto que ele fazia em sua mão. Estavam há cinco minutos trabalhando em cima da distensão da musculatura da panturrilha dele, mas ele estava com o equilíbrio tão ruim que chegava a ser difícil presenciar aquela sessão.

— Então eu vou começar a te xingar, porque a culpa disso aqui é toda sua. — Gemeu entredentes, desistindo de flexionar o pé pela décima vez em menos de trinta minutos. Ele parecia uma criança birrenta, os braços cruzados e os lábios presos em um bico do tamanho do mundo que era engraçado na mesma medida em que era fofo. — Eu não vou aguentar fazer isso, dói demais.

Chanyeol suspirou, ajudando o fisioterapeuta a desamarrar a faixa que prendia o pé do mais novo à maca. — Você precisa forçar, Baekhyun, ou nunca vai conseguir voltar a jogar sem causar um dano permanente.

Ele estava suando horrores e sentia-se nojento. Para além disso, o efeito dos analgésicos e dos anti-inflamatórios tinha se dissipado em algum momento entre o primeiro exercício — que envolvia o alongamento contra a parede — e o segundo, então estava simplesmente afundado em puro ódio e dor. Era a pior fase de sua carreira, não lhe restava dúvidas. Ficou em silêncio pelo resto da sessão enquanto esperava o médico terminar de atualizar sua ficha e seguiu assim até entrar no Jeep que Chanyeol dirigia.

Fitou-o por algum tempo na escuridão do estacionamento, tentando decifrar o rosto de Baekhyun. Sentia-se cada vez mais péssimo por ter causado aquilo, e tudo piorou quando ele encostou a cabeça na janela e começou a _chorar_. Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de situação e era tão sensível que quase começou a chorar junto com o mais novo, ainda que não sentisse a dor que ele sentia. Enquanto conversavam pelo _Messenger_ , ele não aparentava estar tão fragilizado; sempre respondia as mensagens com um jeitinho irônico, como se tudo estivesse bem. E, enquanto ouvia o choro dele, ficou se perguntando se podia dar um abraço nele. Não era como se tivessem muita intimidade, mas ele já tinha vomitado em seus sapatos e isso deveria contar para alguma coisa... certo?

— Baekhyun, me desculpe. — Murmurou bem baixinho e manso, tocando o braço dele com cuidado. Pensou que receberia algum gesto de rejeição, porém foi surpreendido com a permissividade do mais novo. Puxou-o com delicadeza até que estivesse em seus braços, envolvido em um abraço apertado. — Eu queria poder voltar no tempo, me desculpe.

Baekhyun desatou a chorar em seu peito e Chanyeol finalmente começou a chorar junto. Teria que se esforçar _muito_ para motivá-lo a continuar fazendo as sessões se quisesse ver o atacante voltando para os jogos na temporada seguinte.

Apertou a jaqueta jeans do mais velho entre os dedos, estranhando o conforto e consolo que acabou encontrando dentro daquele abraço. Talvez fossem os remédios e a saudade dos treinos afetando seu cérebro, porque tinha certeza de que deveria estar odiando aquele cara com todas as suas forças. Estava metido naquela encrenca por causa da falta dele, por causa da irresponsabilidade dele, mas não conseguia pensar naquilo. Estava triste, é claro, e queria ter ido bem na sessão para ganhar um sorvete na volta para casa. Só não estava irritado.

— E se eu não conseguir voltar? O que eu vou fazer? — Soluçou, enfiando-se mais ainda entre os braços dele. Raramente tinha a oportunidade de aproveitar aquele tipo de carinho porque não era muito apegado aos familiares e aos amigos que tinha. O último abraço de verdade que tinha recebido fora durante uma noite qualquer desperdiçada com uma cantora que conhecera em uma viagem para a Suécia em 2018.

— Qual sabor de sorvete você vai querer? — Ignorou a última pergunta de Baekhyun, tomando a liberdade de ajeitar o cabelo dele com os dedos. Não estava habituado a ser tão _doce_ com alguém como estava sendo com ele. Algumas coisas apenas aconteciam naturalmente.

Encarou Chanyeol, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto. Aquele carinho era mais bem-vindo do que esperava. — Morango... vegano...

— Então vamos comprar um sorvete enorme para deixar você mais feliz.

— Eu achei que eu só ganharia sorvete se fosse bem nas sessões.

Esperou que ele colocasse o cinto e deu partida no carro, sorrindo enquanto saía da vaga do estacionamento.

— Mas você _foi bem_ , Baekhyun. Essa foi apenas a primeira sessão, você não precisa sair daqui sem muletas e sem lesões logo no primeiro dia. É por isso que é um tratamento contínuo.

Enquanto ele dirigia em direção à sorveteria — que não ficava nem um pouco perto do caminho que eles teriam que fazer até o condomínio onde o atacante morava —, não conseguiu evitar lançar alguns olhares discretos em sua direção. A visão que tinha do mais velho começava a mudar tão rapidamente que Baekhyun não conseguia acompanhar os novos sentimentos que começavam a surgir em si. O Chanyeol que estava conhecendo desde a noite da festa era muito diferente do Chanyeol que conhecera no Real Madrid.

Se pudesse listar:

  1. Aquele tinha um coração bom e era todo molinho.
  2. Seus abraços eram quentes e confortáveis.
  3. Havia algo de muito atraente na forma como ele franzia o cenho enquanto dirigia, o relógio caro brilhando em seu pulso.
  4. Não tinha gostado muito dessa parte, mas ele gostava muito de sorvete de chocolate amargo.
  5. Park Chanyeol era uma boa companhia. Meio idiota, mas inegavelmente boa.



⚽...⚽...⚽

Tinha quase certeza de que, se continuasse encarando aquela pilha de jornais e revistas que tinham suas fotos nas manchetes, acabaria ficando vesgo para sempre.

Nunca havia sentido tanto desconforto entre as quatro paredes de seu apartamento porque gostava muito de pensar nele como seu porto seguro. No entanto, enquanto travava um silêncio estranho com seu pai e sua assessora de imprensa, tinha a impressão de que estava prestes a ser engolido pela mobília minimalista que tinha escolhido a dedo com tanto carinho. Não sabia o teor da conversa que teriam ali, mas não podia ser boa, não enquanto as manchetes deixavam escancaradas algumas insinuações pesadas a respeito de si.

_“Do amor ao ódio: um romance está florescendo entre Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun?”_

_“Romeu e Julieta dos tempos modernos?”_

_“Byun Baekhyun é visto deixando a sede administrativa do Barcelona ao lado de grande rival.”_

— Certo, vamos por partes. Filho, o que diabos está acontecendo?

Baekhyun uniu as mãos em cima da mesa, escondendo a estampa do velho moletom de _Harry Potter_ que estava usando, como se de alguma forma aquela fosse a visão mais vergonhosa naquele momento. Sentado à mesa, sentia-se como uma criança pega fazendo algo ruim.

— Eu... não sei? Também não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo.

Byun Baekbeom suspirou, olhando para o filho de maneira séria. — Eu tenho pelo menos dez manchetes insinuando um romance entre você e Chanyeol, e mais treze artigos falando sobre encontros fora de hora. Em sorveterias, restaurantes, shoppings e parques. Por que eu não fui informado sobre esse _tour_?

— Pai, eu não sei! O Chanyeol se ofereceu para me acompanhar na fisioterapia para compensar o que tinha feito e... e...

Jade, a assessora, pigarreou. Ela sempre fazia aquilo quando estava prestes a entrar na conversa, como se simplesmente não pudesse ser mal educada a ponto de cortar quem estava falando.

— Olha, eu não sou especialista nesse tipo de coisa, mas vocês são algo além de amigos?

Ficou boquiaberto e encarou os dois, sentindo-se traído. Estava um pouco sem chão e não sabia o que responder; por que ele se envolveria com alguém que odiava há anos? Se _eles_ , que eram adultos versados e calejados do mundo dos astros e dos negócios, não sabiam dizer o que estava acontecendo, por que ele tinha a obrigação de desvendar tudo sozinho?

— Eu não acredito que vocês estão me perguntando esse tipo de coisa. Tipo, não era minha obrigação deixar que as pessoas tornassem a nossa relação em algo mais ameno?

— Querido, não estamos vendo uma relação amena. Vocês dois parecem namorados em quase todas as fotos que estão saindo e _tudo bem_ se vocês forem namorados, só queremos um pouco de sinceridade da sua parte porque não é fácil arrumar uma declaração do tipo: sim, o meu cliente é gay. — Jade reforçou, a voz saindo mansa e cordial, mas não o suficiente para que Baekhyun não se magoasse.

Ele nunca tinha passado por aquele tipo de impasse. Não era muito habitual que questionasse suas preferências sexuais porque se considerava bem resolvido, porém não era _esse_ o problema. O problema começava muito antes, porque sequer sabia definir como se sentia a respeito de Chanyeol. Tinham passado três semanas em um ritmo gostoso, encontrando-se quatro vezes por semana para ir às sessões de fisioterapia e prolongando a volta para casa mais do que deveriam. E Baekhyun achava ele um cara muito atraente, gostava de estar perto dele, mas estava confuso demais com o tratamento e a melhora que não vinha para conseguir pensar em sua vida amorosa. Em sua cabeça, estava tudo bem. Ele não precisava pensar sobre isso porque o assunto nunca tinha surgido.

Então, quando eles colocavam daquele jeito, tudo ficava ainda pior. Era como se os seus sentimentos não importassem. Como se o essencial ali fosse determinar como contariam sobre o relacionamento deles à imprensa.

Baekbeom puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado do filho, acariciando-o nas costas. — Baekkie, o problema não é estar em um relacionamento homossexual. Não fique pensando que é sobre isso, ok? Nós só queremos te proteger porque você trabalha em uma profissão cheia de gente preconceituosa e isso pode te machucar muito. Só isso. Se você gosta do Chanyeol, tudo bem. Se vocês são apenas amigos, também está tudo bem. Entendeu?

Assentiu lentamente, abaixando a cabeça. Era no mínimo reconfortante saber que ele não estava preocupado com a possibilidade de que estivesse gostando de um de seus maiores inimigos.

— Vocês podem me dar um tempo para pensar sobre isso? Está tudo tão confuso agora, eu... Eu não sei o que pensar.

— Tudo bem, Baek. Nós vamos divulgar que vocês são apenas bons amigos, ok? Mas tente resolver isso, querido, para o seu próprio bem. Não é bom ter sentimentos não resolvidos pegando pó dentro dessa cabecinha. — Baekbeom bagunçou os cabelos do filho, rindo junto com ele. Em um passe de mágica, a atmosfera ruim estava desfeita e Baekhyun quase conseguiu acreditar que resolver aquele problema seria fácil.

⚽...⚽...⚽

Por mais que tentasse, nada podia preparar Baekhyun para aquela conversa.

O assunto estava pairando acima deles há quase cinco dias, desde que Chanyeol fora questionado a respeito de sua ligação com ele durante uma coletiva de imprensa. Tinha desviado da pergunta muito bem com um _somos apenas amigos_ , mas a tensão que sentia enquanto estavam juntos não era uma tensão de quem estava bem resolvido com aquela resposta. E, enquanto vestia a bermuda no vestiário do centro médico, não conseguia achar um jeito casual de iniciar aquele assunto. Passaram a sessão inteira trocando olhares curiosos que significam muito e, ao mesmo tempo, não deixava nada às claras.

— Baek? Nós vamos nos atrasar, o filme começa às oito e ainda temos que comer alguma coisa. — A voz de Chanyeol ecoou pelo vestiário, pegando-o de surpresa. Eram os únicos ali, porém _quem tinha aumentando a temperatura do aquecedor?_ — A-ah, desculpa, pensei que estivesse vestido.

— Está tudo bem, de verdade. — Murmurou, ajeitando com dificuldade o elástico da bermuda em sua cintura. Seu avanço com a fisioterapia havia sido considerável, mas algumas atividades ainda eram difíceis. — Escuta, Chanyeol, será que podemos conversar sobre uma coisa? Eu não quero estragar o nosso _rolê_ de mais tarde, mas não dá para esperar mais.

Engoliu em seco, o olhar escorregando pelo torso nu que ainda estava úmido por causa da ducha que o mais novo tinha acabado de tomar; a sensação que tinha era de que estava completamente arrepiado, incapaz de prestar atenção no que ele falava. Queria interrompê-lo e implorar para que vestisse uma camiseta.

— Tudo bem. O que aconteceu? Eu fiz algo de errado?

— N-não. É que... Uns dias atrás eu tive uma conversa com o meu pai e com a minha assessora sobre as manchetes que têm saído. Sobre nós, você sabe. — Pontuou, hesitante, entrando aos poucos naquele terreno perigoso. Tomara uma decisão a respeito do relacionamento que estava desenvolvendo com o mais velho e não saberia como reagir se fosse rejeitado naquele instante, depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos. — Eu não quero que você se ofenda, mas... nós somos amigos?

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, quase se engasgando com a própria saliva. Não podia acreditar que era tão óbvio assim. — C-como assim?

O mais novo avançou com cuidado pelo vestiário, ainda descalço, aproximando-se aos poucos. A distância não importava; mesmo a três quilômetros, sentir-se-ia nu diante do olhar pesado do atacante, como se ele fosse capaz de entender cada segredo que estava guardando há algum tempo.

— Isso que existe entre nós é apenas uma amizade? Os passeios, as mensagens trocadas de madrugada, os jantares... É só amizade? Não sei como ser mais claro do que isso. — Ele demorou mais ainda para processar aquelas perguntas e a angústia em seu peito dobrou de tamanho. — Ok, esquece. Vamos parar essa conversa antes que a gente se machuque.

Segurou Baekhyun pelo pulso antes que ele pudesse se afastar, finalmente reagindo de maneira mais passional ao puxá-lo para perto, até que pudesse sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dele contra o seu.

— Baekhyun, eu não quero que essa conversa pare. Eu não esperava isso de você e não queria invadir o seu espaço, mas eu definitivamente não quero que essa conversa acabe. — Sussurrou, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse na boca daquele maldito. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, como se implorassem por um beijo.

— Você gosta de mim? — Perguntou, a voz saindo mais trêmula do que pretendia. Estava afetado pela aura extremamente sensual que emanava de Chanyeol, atraindo-o como se fosse um ímã. Nunca havia se imaginado daquele jeito perto de um homem, duro com apenas _um olhar_ , mas estava acontecendo e ele não queria reclamar.

— Sim.

— E por que não me beijou, seu idiota? Está esperando o quê? Será que eu tenho que desenhar para você? — Rosnou entredentes, arrancando um sorriso abalado do mais velho. Usou a mão livre para afastar o cabelo que caía na frente dos olhos, aproveitando a deixa para puxá-los com um pouco de força.

Aquilo sim era vida: o momento que antecedia um beijo, permeado por uma tensão sexual quase palpável que morava entre eles há tanto tempo que começava a se tornar insustentável. Chanyeol não demorou em escorregar os dedos até a cintura de Baekhyun e envolvê-lo em um beijo que começou bruto e então foi se acalmando pouco a pouco. Nenhum dos dois quis entregar de bandeja o controle da situação e isso acabou se tornando mais excitante do que deveria, encorajando ambos a encaixarem os corpos em um esfregar lento e delicioso.

Ele não queria admitir em voz alta o quanto estava gostando de entregar as rédeas ao zagueiro. Deixou que ele sentasse no banco do vestiário e se permitiu ser puxado para o colo alheio, voltando a buscar pelo beijo como se estivesse desesperado — e ele realmente estava —, aproveitando um pouco a sensação de ter as mãos grandes do Park se enfiando em cada cantinho de seu corpo. Ele apertava-lhe a cintura como se estivesse dividido no meio caminho entre a delicadeza e a luxúria absoluta, os lábios deslizando diversas vezes pela mandíbula e pelo pescoço. Era tão insuportavelmente quente e bom que Baekhyun começava a se questionar por que não tinha tentado fazer aquilo antes. O primeiro som que preencheu o ambiente, fazendo companhia para os barulhinhos que vez ou outra escapavam, enquanto o mais velho deixava chupões em seu peito e ombros, foi um arquejo vergonhosamente alto. Ele deixou que acontecesse, porque foi surpreendente mover-se no colo dele e senti-lo duro abaixo de si. Fez com que tivesse uma dimensão repentina do que estavam fazendo. Isso e o fato de que não estava usando cueca, o que deixava bem óbvio para Chanyeol a semi-ereção que carregava na bermuda esportiva.

Parou por um instante, respirando fundo enquanto ajeitava o cabelo bagunçado do Byun com a ponta dos dedos, tirando a franja que começava a grudar em sua testa. Estava com tanto tesão por aquele idiota que chegava a _doer_.

— Está tudo bem? Você está com uma carinha de assustado...

— E-eu estou bem. De verdade. — Tentou voltar a beijar ele, mas foi afastado.

— Baekhyun, se você não quiser fazer isso agora não tem problema algum. Não precisamos fazer de A a Z em um dia só porque descobrimos o que tá rolando. — Tornou a falar, franzindo o cenho.

O sangue dele ferveu. Odiava ser desafiado daquele jeito, ainda que soubesse que ele tinha razão: era tudo muito novo para si. Mesmo assim, rebolou um pouquinho no colo dele, balançando a cabeça. — Chanyeol, eu juro para você que se eu não gozar hoje eu vou ficar uns sete dias sem falar com você.

— Porra... Não fala assim. — Gemeu baixinho ao sentir os lábios dele percorrendo a extensão do pescoço que estava livre do tecido da camiseta que usava, as mãos tentando um jeito de se infiltrar por baixo do pano. Ele com certeza não era nenhum iniciante, soube disso enquanto apreciava a forma como ele chupava a pele, deixando que escapasse entre os dentes vez ou outra. Baekhyun tinha todo jeito de que gostaria de ser pego com força e isso o deixou ainda mais louco de tesão. — Vai marcar...

— Não ligo. — Grunhiu contra o ouvido do mais velho, brincando com a barra do jeans dele. — E eu acho que você está com muita roupa.

Atendeu ao pedido implícito dele e tirou a camiseta, deixando que ela caísse atrás de si. Por um momento, ficou àquela visão: Chanyeol estava todo bagunçado, marcado com a vontade e os experimentos de Baekhyun, o cabelo longo caindo de um jeito bonito perto dos ombros. As tatuagens dele não eram nem um pouco feias. Elas se complementavam muito bem, como se fossem parte de uma história sobre plantas e animais escondidos entre as folhagens. Quis perguntar o que tudo aquilo significava, mas não conseguia abrir a boca para nada além de gemer assim que ele segurou o pau por cima do tecido da bermuda. Sentiu o ventre doer vergonhosamente e uma rápida olhada para baixo lhe conferiu a certeza de que uma mancha discreta se formava bem em cima da cabecinha.

— Caralho, Baekhyun, nem nos meus sonhos mais eróticos eu imaginaria que estaríamos assim algum dia. — Meteu a boca mais uma vez no peito dele, traçando uma linha imaginária até alcançar um dos mamilos durinhos do outro. Chupou e mordiscou como o bom garoto que era, deleitando-se com os gemidos dele e com a forma como ele rebolava em seu colo, o pau ainda muito bem aprisionado por sua mão. Ele riu.

— Você sonha bastante comigo?

— Sim. Mas não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça.

Ele se esfregou mais uma vez, com tanta vontade que foi inevitável que um gemido longo escapasse dos lábios bem treinados de Chanyeol. Era inacreditável que estivessem fazendo aquilo; ele nunca falaria em voz alta, mas tinha gozado na própria mão um bom número de vezes nos últimos dias, imaginando o quão bom seria poder esfregar o pau na bunda gostosa do camisa 12. Ele se tremeu todo, finalmente tomando alguma atitude ao começar uma masturbação lenta em Baekhyun. Era divino vê-lo daquele jeito, a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto as pálpebras tremulavam, e os gemidos tomavam forma e aumentavam de frequência. Tinha demorado a perceber aquilo, mas ele era facilmente um dos caras mais atraentes e interessantes no qual havia colocado os olhos. Não ficava daquele jeito há tempos e parecia um golpe cruel do destino que quisesse cair de boca justamente em seu antigo adversário.

Uma avalanche de palavrões enchia a cabeça de Chanyeol enquanto os dois continuavam naquela troca silenciosa, enquanto masturbava ele e recebia aquelas reboladas tão gostosas. Só parou quando percebeu a intensidade com a qual ele tremia, denunciando que começava a chegar perto de um orgasmo apenas com aquela preliminar. Mesmo sob protestos, deixou um beijo em sua mandíbula e o deitou contra o banco largo.

Aquela cena ficaria gravada para sempre em sua mente: Baekhyun, abandonado por suas mãos e por seus beijos, se tocando com raiva enquanto se contorcia no banco. Era lindo de um jeito indecente.

Segurou as mãos dele, lambendo o lábio inferior. — Vai com calma, deixa um pouco para mim.

— Chanyeol, por favor... — Choramingou, as pernas enlaçando a cintura do mais velho.

 _Meu Deus_... Ele estava implorando.

E Park Chanyeol não resistiria, sequer gostaria de resistir àquela súplica. Desafivelou o cinto, tentando não se atrapalhar com ele por causa da mente nublada pelo tesão, com os olhos presos no mais novo. Era encarado de volta com um misto de raiva, desejo e ansiedade e talvez tenha ficado um pouco mais duro do que já estava antes — se é que isso era possível —, chutando para o lado o jeans e a cueca.

Baekhyun estava acostumado a ver o corpo de outros homens, afinal, ele estava quase sempre dentro de um vestiário com meia dúzia de caras suados. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo, no entanto, que se permitia olhar com um pouco mais de interesse. Estava mais duro do que já tinha estado em toda sua vida, a boca praticamente salivando ao ver a tatuagem na virilha do outro. _Side Effects_. Sentiu que desmaiaria antes mesmo de terminar o que havia começado.

— Você nunca fez isso, né? — Chanyeol indagou, deslizando a bermuda por suas pernas com cuidado. Ele plantou um beijo carinhoso na panturrilha ainda lesionada, recebendo um olhar mais ameno do Byun.

— Na verdade, já fiz. Mas faz tanto tempo desde a última vez com _um de verdade..._ — Admitiu, sem um vestígio de vergonha em sua voz. Ele era mesmo um cara-de-pau e não parecia ter medo de deixar aquilo bem claro.

Ficou mudo por alguns instantes enquanto subia o olhar e os dedos pelas coxas musculosas do mais novo, notando que ele já estava preparado, sentindo algum tipo de selvageria lhe subir pelo ventre. De repente, era perfeitamente capaz de imaginá-lo em seu apartamento, se lembrando pouco a pouco o quanto gostava de se sentar em um pau. Arfou com aquela visão, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta como se fosse a última coisa que faria porque sentia que ele merecia aquele cuidado. Um alto e sonoro palavrão ecoou pelo vestiário quando sentiu Chanyeol meter a língua em sua entrada sem qualquer cerimônia, depois de passar os lábios em suas bolas, enchendo seus ouvidos com o barulho do beijo molhado.

Ele nem sabia se aguentaria ficar sem gozar até o fim, mas fez um esforço especial para manter as mãos nos cabelos do mais velho, segurando os fios para que não atrapalhassem o que fazia. Nunca tinha sido tocado daquela forma por alguém e era totalmente diferente do que fizera em casa com o vibrador e com outros homens; era molhado de um jeito engraçado e sentir a língua dele o invadindo junto com mais dois dedos não era exatamente a sensação mais comum de todas, mas o conjunto da obra era simplesmente delicioso. Ele não saberia dizer em que momento os gemidos indecifráveis tornaram-se no nome do Park, mas gostava de como soava. Gostava de se ouvir gemendo tão entregue, as pernas tremendo involuntariamente em torno do rosto do outro.

Sua mente ainda estava uma bagunça quando se sentiu vazio sem os três dedos e os beijos gostosos que ele deixava entre suas pernas.

Chanyeol acariciou a bochecha de Baekhyun e beijou a sua mandíbula, esperando algum tempo daquele jeito. A privação do orgasmo doía para ambos.

— Eu quero sentar em você. — Deixou escapar, mais alto do que pretendia, afetado pela forma como sentia o pau se esfregando contra o do mais velho, bem devagarinho, uma tortura da qual gostava muito.

— Nem pensar. Você vai machucar a perna de novo. — Vetou imediatamente, franzindo o cenho. Estava com tesão e a ideia de tê-lo cavalgando em seu colo era muito atraente, mas não estava louco a ponto de permitir que aquilo acontecesse.

— E você vai fazer todo o trabalho sozinho? — Ele fez um bico, as mãos fazendo um carinho gostoso nos ombros largos do maior.

— Considere isso mais uma compensação pelo que eu fiz. — Puxou uma das mãos de Baekhyun e a beijou, sorrindo pequeno. — Se você quer _tanto_ sentar no meu pau a gente resolve isso quando você voltar a jogar.

Piscou, concordando em silêncio com aquela proposta. Estava um pouco frustrado por não poder fazer o que queria, mas no fundo sentia-se um pouco aquecido com o cuidado de Chanyeol. Assistiu enquanto o maior se ajeitava no banco, o pau tocando sua entrada tão devagar que quase perdeu a linha ali mesmo. Ele brincou um pouquinho, retomando o calor do momento como se não estivesse sendo extremamente fofo há poucos segundos.

Baekhyun não tinha muitos parâmetros naquela área além do vibrador que tinha comprado, mas Chanyeol ficou rapidamente no topo de sua lista de preferências — o que era um alívio —. Não era tão maior do que o brinquedo, mas era quente; era quente, gostoso e o tratava tão bem... As investidas vinham bem lentas a princípio, como se estivesse reconhecendo o território para então aumentarem de frequência. Estava se saindo muito bem segurando os gemidos em sua garganta até que ele tomasse seu pau entre os dedos grossos, masturbando-o em um ritmo diferente e mais rápido. Só sabia arranhar as costas dele e torcer para que não estivesse tão ridículo quanto achava que estava, todo suado e gemendo como se não houvesse amanhã.

O aperto dentro de Baekhyun e toda a situação — tinha se descoberto um grande apreciador dos gemidos bonitos que ele deixava no pé de sua orelha — acabaram o levando ao limite, incapaz de suportar por mais tempo ao senti-lo todo apertado enquanto tinha o próprio orgasmo. Acabou por sair de dentro dele e se desfez na cintura do Byun, amansando o gemido ao prendê-lo em uma mordida no ombro do mais novo. Não sabia se era a abstinência ou se era o fato de que estava nutrindo sentimentos a mais por ele, mas aquele tinha sido um orgasmo tão bom que mal conseguiu se motivar a sentar-se ao lado dele. Foi envolvido pelos braços do Byun quase que imediatamente, que também decidiu ficar sentado, ainda zonzo demais para falar sobre o que havia acontecido.

Permaneceram daquele jeito por algum tempo, em um meio-abraço, até que conseguissem respirar normalmente.

— Eu não acredito que eu acabei de transar com Park Chanyeol.

— Sonho de moleque, Byun Baekhyun? — Ironizou, recebendo um tapa fraco no peito. — É, a coisa toda parece meio surreal.

— Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta. Nós somos amigos?

Chanyeol riu e levantou-se do banco, ajudando o menor a se levantar. Não havia jeito de saírem daquele vestiário sem tomar um banho.

— Nós dois sabemos que essa pergunta é um pouco boba, não é?

⚽...⚽...⚽

O início de temporada estava sendo muito comentado há semanas. Todo mundo estava queimando de expectativa com o primeiro jogo, porque ele era sinônimo de briga de peixe grande: Real Madrid contra Barcelona. O último encontro entre os dois times tinha resultado em duas expulsões, um bom número de faltas e um gol inesperado que só acontecera por pura sorte.

Cinco meses depois, ninguém esperava que Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol estivessem figurando diversas vezes em artigos por todos os jornais do mundo. Apesar de alegarem constantemente que tudo não passava de uma boa amizade, a força das especulações se tornou tão grande que eles já nem tentavam dizer o oposto. Para todos os efeitos, eles eram enxergados como um casal. Um casal atípico, que sofria bastante com comentários maldosos vindos dos fãs mais conservadores e fanáticos de futebol, mas que nem sequer faziam cócegas no relacionamento que tinham.

Não era como se fosse importante. Baekhyun só queria ficar em paz com seu novo amante, o resto era encheção de saco.

Findado o hino espanhol, os times se alinharam para a sessão de cumprimentos. Chanyeol demorou mais tempo do que o necessário enquanto apertava a mão de Baekhyun, que era o último da fila, o olhar preso ao mais novo. Ele ficava muito bonito com aquele uniforme, como não tinha percebido aquilo antes?

— Não é para pegar leve comigo, Park Chanyeol.

— Eu não pegaria leve com você nem se você pedisse, Byun Baekhyun.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e foram para suas respectivas posições. Era o primeiro jogo dele após a lesão e havia uma certa preocupação com relação ao seu desempenho, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada além de firmeza e incentivo no olhar do camisa 04 do Real Madrid.

Era ridícula a forma como ele conseguia colocá-lo nos eixos com a mesma facilidade com a qual o tirava deles.


End file.
